Comm me maybe
by Toinfinityandbeyond277
Summary: What would have happened if Cress had decided to comm Thorne earlier, before the events of Scarlet?
1. Chapter 1

"Send comm to user: The Captain?"

Cress wrung her hair around her wrists. Was she really willing to do this? Send a comm to… _him_? Carswell Thorne. Her true love- he just didn't know it yet.

 _And he never will,_ a voice in her head chided, _if you don't send it_.

Sucking in a breath, Cress closed her eyes and said, "Little Cress, send comm."

 **...**

COMM FROM USER: CRESCENT169

The alert jolted Thorne awake. Crescent169. The name sounded interesting enough- hopefully a cute girl. Preferably, a cute girl who could help him escape. Prison was no fun.

He read the comm and smiled. This Crescent sounded like a cute girl. She said that she knew a lot about him and listed his 'admirable qualities' (none of them were true- except the 'good looks' part). It sounded almost as if… as if she was flirting with him.

She probably was.

Why wouldn't she?

He was great. Not many people saw past his looks and to who he really was. A thief- or, as Crescent put it, 'thieving for the good of others; like a hero from Second Era novel'. He much prefered that version- particularly the hero part.

He skimmed back over the comm and was hit with a realization- he'd finally gotten the fan mail he deserved.

 **...**

Cress was regretting sending Carswell a comm- it was so so stupid! Everything she'd said made her sound like a naive, little girl who wanted the attention of a celebrity who would never notice her. That wasn't the case… was it? Of course not- she was strong and smart.

She was…

 _She was…_

She was a secret agent, who needed to contact a spy who'd been captured by the enemy- _Luna_.

The voice of her younger self interrupted her fantasies.

"Accept comm from user: The Captain?"

"The Captain?" Cress's eyes widened and she spun around, nearly tripping over her hair, to face the invisi-screens. She frantically cried, "YES! YES! I mean- ACCEPT!" Cress took a deep breath to calm herself. "Little Cress, accept comm."

 **...**

Crescent169,

Crescent (mind if I call you that?), thanks for the comm. But I'd really love it if you could tell me more about you, and less about me.

I'll start: My name is Captain Carswell Thorne (But call me Captain. Or Thorne. Or Captain Thorne) and I'm charming and handsome (you already knew that, didn't you?)

Your turn.

-Captain Thorne

 **...**

Thorne paced around his cell. Crescent hadn't responded yet. Maybe she wasn't going to respond at all.

What had he done wrong?

All he'd done was be himself and honest.

He could suddenly see where the problem was.

 _Aces, I really screwed up this time, didn't I?_

His chance to meet a girl. And his slim possibility of getting out of prison.

Maybe her portscreen was broken? Maybe she lived on the other side of Earth (or worse- Luna) and it took forever for her to get it?

All his worries dissolved as his portscreen notified him of a comm.

 **...**

Dear Captain,

I'm so glad you got my message! I'm Crescent Moon, but feel free to call me Cress! I have extremely long blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm very skilled with netscreens, portscreens, and other electronics. And, Captain Thorne, I know you're charming and handsome. Doesn't everyone?

Sincerely,

Cress


	2. Chapter 2

Every time Cress got a comm from Thorne, her heart filled with glee, that she was certain it would burst. Each one was more personal, and she felt she truly knew him. She'd loved him before, but not the same way she did now.

She just hoped he felt the same.

She wondered when she would have the courage to tell him about the satellite.

 **...**

Cress was different than the girls before. She was sweet, and smart,and amazing, and he- he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to just use her to get out of prison. He thought he might actually be… _in love with her_.

Thorne wondered when he would ask about the prison thing- If he ever did.

But, soon enough, he realized he wouldn't have to.

 **...**

 _ **Beginning of Cress**_

"You're telling me that you're 'in love' with this girl?" Cinder glared at him.

"Are you jealous?" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, how could I not be in love with her? She's so smart. And adorable. And gorgeous."  
"Have you even seen her?"

"Not actually. But have you read her comms? She's obviously gorgeous. And-" He stopped himself, realizing he was going on and on about her. The way Wolf did over Scarlet, and Iko over Kai. He couldn't stop his face from going red.

 _Aces, what happened to 'playing it cool', Carswell?_

"I think it's sweet!" Iko chimed in.

"He barely knows her!" Cinder countered.

"When you put it that way, you barely know Kai."

Thorne could see the frustration on Cinder's face, as she struggled to come up with a response. He took at his portscreen.

 **...**

He wanted to talk to her. Face to face... well, screen to screen. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame her messy mane, only to find her fingers getting caught in the tangles.

She was a mess.

An absolute mess. And Carswell Thorne was going to see it.  
His image appeared around her, along with 3 others. 2 were unfamiliar, but one she recognized as Linh Cinder.

"Aces," Thorne's attention wasn't focused on her hair, unlike the others. "You're as beautiful as I thought you'd be." Cress's face flushed red. "And… shorter." His eyes flickered to the golden locks around her. "And you weren't exaggerating about your hair."

"You're Thorne's girlfriend? Your _real_?" Cinder gapped, no longer thinking about what she was saying. "I thought he'd made you up. And- stars, is that all hair?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! It kind of takes a darker turn, just so you know.**

"Cinder!" Thorne jerked his eyes away from Cress.

"Oh stars, I'm sorry." Cinder put her metal hand to her forehead. "I didn't offend you, did I?"

"N-no." Cress shook her head, hair falling over her face.

"From what I can tell, she's actually pretty proud of it." Thorne flashed a smile, recalling one of the first comes Cress had sent him, where she had mentioned her 'extremely long blonde hair''. It wasn't a lie- hair the color of sunshine dragged on the floor behind her. Her hair wasn't the only thing catching his attention: Her eyes were the blue of a clear sky, and freckles were scattered across her face like stars in the night sky. Her smile when she saw him was like a ray of light breaking through stormy clouds. She was beautiful. As he knew she would be.

"Proud? I wouldn't put it that way." Her eyes darted away, but met Thorne's again. "Thorne! It's you! It's really you." Her voice was soft, but it was sweet, and he thought it would sound beautiful singing. She whispered something else, but he couldn't hear her. It sounded something like, "I love you." But that might have been his imagination.

"Wait- I remember you!" Cinder's eyes lit up, leaving Thorne confused. "Where are you?" She asked, inspecting Cress's surroundings "It looks like- are you on a ship?"

"No. A satellite."

"Do you mind if I ask why? And why didn't you tell me this before?" Thorne questioned.

"That's a long story." She had wrapped her hair around her wrists. "I need you to come here."

"We can trust her." Cinder whispered, to herself more than Thorne. She didn't question the request, as if she already knew the reason. "Can you send us your coordinates?" Cress nodded and began typing on a keyboard faster than Thorne ever could.

"Or you could just tell us the coordinates now?" Thorne suggested.

Scarlet finally said something, "I know it's hard to believe, but Thorne might actually have had a good idea for once."

"Cress?" A voice rang through the quiet satellite, followed by footsteps.

Cress's eyes lit up. She combed her fingers through her hair. She hoped she looked nice. She had spent forever trying to make sure she looked good. Well, to the best of her ability; she didn't have much to work with. She'd looked up tutorials on braiding her hair and, though she had already became an expert on simple braids, these braids were too complicated for her to put in her messy waves of hair. She'd went with her hair being in two thick braids, with a red ribbon weaving through them. She wore her best dress- one the blue of the earthen sky, with capped sleeves, the dress ending just below her knees. In a shimmery fabric lighter than the rest of the dress was a crescent moon. The dress was a little too big for her, though it wasn't very noticeable- especially with the ribbon she'd wrapped around her waist.

"Cress!" Suddenly Thorne was in front of her, a smile stretching across his face.

"Thorne!" Cress was at a lack for words, unable to do anything but stutter nonsense.

"Cress." Thorne repeated. He walked closer and grabbed her hands. His grip tightened, and his smile faded. There was an odd sense of hopeless in his eyes.

Cress was hit with the knowledge of what was happening. She shook her head and could do nothing but repeat, "No, Thorne! Thorne- no, no, no!"

A face all too familiar walked into the room, confirming her worst fears. "Crescent. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little love letters?" Sybil said the words mockingly. Cress grimly noticed the gun in Sybil's hand.

"M-mistress- you wouldn't-" Both her voice and body were shaking now.

"You might be Luna's best hacker, but you're not the only. You're replaceable." Her voice was bitter. She was trying to frighten her.

But Cress was brave. She would be brave. She commanded her body to stop shaking, though it did little good. Despite that, she would face the end with a new fire in her eyes. And she would not die without being kissed- without Thorne knowing she truly loved him.

Sh took a deep breath, stood on her toes, and kissed him. And though he couldn't kiss her back, she kissed him. She broke away, though not getting off her toes; she wanted to look into his eyes (to the best of her ability with the height difference).

She whispered, not quite as strong and courageous as she wished she could have been, "Thorne... I love you."

He let go of her, letting her hands fall slack with a jolt of surprise. "I love you, too." He said, as he leaned down to kiss her. His lips met hers, and she melted inside. She put her arms around him, savoring the kiss, though it ended quickly. She had never been happier, though joy was quickly replaced by a mix of other emotions.

Had Sybil dropped the glamour?

He tensed up again, as if Sybil thought he was a puppet, his strings pulled taut.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." She pressed the gun into Thorne's palm. "He will." She sounded like a snake ready to strike its prey, as she added, "This is what happens when you betray the crown."

Thorne pressed the gun to Cress's head, and uttered, "I'm sorry."

Cress squeezed her eyes shut.

 _No_.

The deafening sound rang through her ears, and she collapsed, falling limp to the ground. The last thing she saw before the world went black was Sybil Mira... _Dead_.

 **The next one should have some more Cresswell happiness, and go on with the plot of the books. Hopefully won't take so long to update the next chapter.** **Thanks for reading!**

 **Update: I do plan on posting another chapter, I've lacked inspiration for it recently. Next one will probably be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update (and about the last chapter in general. This is why I should plan stories in advanced.). This is the last chapter and really short.**

"Cress?" The voice rang through the murky hair Cress was I. "Cress?" The voice was a little more frantic this time, but it still wasn't very clear.

Another voice, much more urgent and afraid, much louder cut through. "Cress!"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes, and saw Thorne lingering over her.

"You're okay! I thought something had happened to you- I mean you were alive, I could tell you were breathing but-" He kissed her. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Thorne?" She sat up. "I wasn't awake for five minutes before you… " She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'll be honest with you here. I fell in love with you. Head over heels, aces, I loved you. Someone I'd never met. For all I knew you could have been lying to me, about everything. But I didn't care. I loved you, Cress. But then we met, and you- You're really pretty, Cress. And then…"

"What happened after that?" Her memories were fuzzy, a blur.

"Scarlet shot Sybil. You fainted. I was about to-"

"Thorne… It wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't change the fact that I feel like it is."

"We're okay, now, and that is all that matters."

"You're right."

"And I fell for you, too. A long time before we met."

"What?"

"I love you, Thorne." Maybe she shouldn't reveal that. Would he still love her, even if she kind of stalked him on the internet? She kissed him this time.

"I love you, Cress. No matter what."

Answer: yes.

"Aw!" A voice said.

Cress looked around. No one else was in sight. And that definitely wasn't Thorne's voice. "Who said that?"

"You two are so cute!"

"That's our ship. Iko."

"Your ship can talk?" She didn't know why it was a surprise. She had programmed her satellite to talk, so why not his ship?

"Yep. We have a lot to talk about."

"And I will be listening to every word." Iko said.


End file.
